battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
BAR M1918
The (English: Model 1918 Browning Automatic Rifle) was an American automatic rifle designed by in 1917. It was first used in the final stages of World War I by the United States Military. By the time of World War II, many variants were imported to other Allied factions. It fired the .30-06 Springfield cartridge from a 20-round magazine at a rate of fire of 350-600 rounds depending on the variant with a range of around 100–1350 meters. Battlefield 1942 The BAR 1918 is an Assault Rifle in Battlefield 1942 issued to the British Army, United States Army, USMC and Free French Forces Assault kit; previously the Red Army Assault kit was issued the BAR 1918 pre-patch 1.45v before being replaced by the DP. With a high power round capable of 3-5 shot kill to the torso and two shot kill to the head; but have high recoil and in some cases Damage dropoff to contend to. They perform better at longer ranges and in the crouch and prone position compared to SMGs rate of fire and spread increase cant perform as well at that range. While longer ranges they may fall to Standard Issue Rifles or Sniper Rifles, they can still perform adequate enough to challenge them. The BAR 1918 has a 480 RPM (second lowest of the Assault Rifles and overall average) and a 20-round magazine with six magazines totaling 120 rounds in reserve theoretically. The BAR possess the highest damage of its class at 9 damage which can kill most damaged opponents as long as they are below 28.8 HP in two shots. Like most other Assault Rifles, the BAR 1918 does not suffer from damage dropoff. Its has the lowest magazine capacity and below average reload time at four seconds. When compared to the StG-44: The StG-44's higher rate of fire by 60 RPM and same bullet to kill gives the StG a slight edge at close range assuming both targets are at max health. The StG-44 reload is .2 seconds quicker than the BAR but is barely worth noting. Recoil and spread wise: both are identical in almost every aspect except concerning prone deviation in which the BAR has .5 deviation with the StG having a .6, making the StG slightly less accurate when proning. Gallery BAR 1918 BF1942.png|The BAR 1918 in first person 1942_BAR-kit.png|The BAR 1918 with the Assault kit pickup BF1942 US MARINE M1918 BAR.png|American Marine armed with a BAR 1918. Battlefield Vietnam World War II Mod The BAR 1918 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Vietnam in the official WWII Mod as an option to the United States Marine Corps' Assault kit. It has a different model and animations from the Battlefield 1942, but uses the same sounds and is essentially the same weapon. Gallery BFVWWII Bar M1918.PNG Battlefield 1 BAR M1918 |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic Semi-Automatic |rof = 600 RPM |ammotype = .30-06 Springfield |magazine = 20 rounds |startammo = 100 + 20 rounds |reload = 3.2s (Empty) 2.8s (Bullets Left) |hud = |damage = 26.5 - 23 *26.5 (0-11 meters) *26.5 - 25 (11-12 meters) *25 - 23 (12-35 meters) *23 (35+ meters) |vel = 820 m/s |recoil = Trench/Telescopic Storm |recoil1st = 1.7 |recoildec = 6 |spreadz = Trench/Storm 0.24 (Static) 0.56 (Moving) Telescopic 0.16 (Static) 0.56 (Moving) |spreaduz = Trench 1.334 (Static) 1.834 (Moving) Storm/Telescopic 2 (Static) 2.75 (Moving) |spreadinc = -0.085 (Trench/Storm) -0.101 (Telescopic) |spreaddec = 2.125 (Trench/Storm) 2.525 (Telescopic) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic}} The BAR M1918 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1 for the Support kit. Three variants are featured in multiplayer for the Support kit: Trench, Storm, and Telescopic. Trench The BAR M1918 Trench is the first available variant for unlocking. Like the rest of the Trench variants, this one has increased hipfire accuracy. Storm The BAR M1918 Storm offers overall reduced recoil for better control over mid to long firefights. Telescopic The BAR M1918 Telescopic has a bipod and a telescopic scope for long range engagements. The weapon is best suited for close to medium range engagements with a slightly more aggressive approach than other LMGs due to its smaller magazine which reduces its effectiveness as a point defense weapon; this is offset by its high damage, fast rate of fire and good hipfire accuracy. It can still be effective at longer ranges due to its high velocity, low damage falloff and the ability to switch to semi-automatic fire. BAR M1918 Storm BF1.jpg|BAR M1918 Storm BAR M1918 Telescopic BF1.jpg|BAR M1918 Telescopic BAR M1918 ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights BAR M1918 Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Preparing to pull back the charging handle BAR M1918 Reload BF1.jpg|Inserting a new magazine Weapon Skins · |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Bois de Montfaucon · Malancourt · Phosphorus · Warhorse |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Royal Decree · Royal Edict · Royal Order · Royal Statute}} BAR M1918A2 |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic |rof = 360/600 RPM |ammotype = |magazine = 20 rounds |startammo = 100 + 20 rounds |reload = |hud = |damage = |vel = |recoil = |recoil1st = |recoildec = |spreadz = |spreaduz = |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |drop = |source = |btk = }} The BAR M1918A2 was introduced on May 23, 2018. The weapon is unlocked for use after pre-ordering the online standard or deluxe editions of Battlefield V on any platform. BAR M1918A2 BF1.png|BAR M1918A2 BAR M1918A2 ADS BF1.png|Iron Sights BAR M1918A2 Reload 1.png|Reloading BAR M1918A2 Reload 2.png|Reloading BAR M1918A2 Switching 1.png|Switching to fast rate of fire BAR M1918A2 Switching 2.png|Switching to slow rate of fire Battlefield V |task = Complete Week Seven - Sea The World |dlc = War In The Pacific |unlocks = Rank 1 Quick Reload · Quick Aim Rank 2 Enhanced Grips · Ported Barrel Rank 3 Polished Action · Custom Stock Rank 4 Lightened Stock · Barrel Bedding |fire = Fully Automatic - Fast ROF Fully Automatic - Slow ROF |rof = 720 RPM (Fast ROF) 550 RPM (Slow ROF) |speed = 740 m/s |ammotype = .30-06 |magazine = 20 rounds |startammo = 180 + 20 Rounds |maxammo = 180 + 20 Rounds |partial = 2.45s |empty = 3.30s |damage = Fast ROF 25.1 - 11.6 *25.1 - 25.0 (0-10m) *25.0 - 20.0 (10-15m) *20.0 - 12.5 (15-50m) *12.5 - 11.6 (50-75m) *11.6 (>75m) Slow ROF 18 *18 (All Ranges) |recoil = }} The BAR M1918A2 is a weapon featured in Battlefield V that was introduced in Tides of War chapter 5, War In The Pacific. The weapon is unlocked upon completion of week seven challenges. The BAR is a notably versatile weapon, such that it can be considered two weapons in one. It is unique amongst Light Machine Guns as it features a fire selector that allows the user the choice between a Fast or Slow rate of fully-automatic fire, which also changes the weapon's damage profile. In its default mode, the BAR fires at 720 RPM, giving it the highest rate of fire of all the LMGs, as well as a four bullet kill out to 10m. This gives the BAR a very low time-to-kill at close quarters, however damage drop-off is much steeper than most other LMGs, as the weapon falls to a six bullet kill past 15m. In contrast, the Slow ROF mode gives the BAR a similar of fire to and the same damage profile as the Madsen MG, characteristic of a flat six bullet kill at all ranges and thus outdamaging the High ROF BAR above 15m, at the cost of a lower time-to-kill. Firing in this mode also helps recoil mitigation as well as ammo conservation, as the BAR is tied for lowest in class in terms of magazine capacity. Overall, the two fire modes can permit the weapon to remain viable at a variety of ranges if used appropriately, but its small and unalterable magazine size of 20 rounds diminishes the amount of enemies that can be engaged consecutively, and is quick to deplete in the default fire mode. Its Specialization tree allows either the weapon's close or extended ranged capabilities to be optimized, with its left side providing a faster reload and hipfire upgrades, while its right side granting reduced aim down sights time, lessened horizontal recoil, and greater accuracy on the move and while stationary. BFV M1918A2 BAR Promotional.jpg|Promotional Image BF5 M1918A2 Promotional.jpg BFV M1918A2 BAR Pacific Palm Promotional.jpg|Pacific Palm skin Trivia Battlefield 1 *The HUD icon for the BAR M1918A2 has more detail to it than the icons for the BAR M1918 variants. References Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield V Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific